Life Is Journey
by LosingSpark
Summary: *original trainer story* It's all about life and the adventures you have


**A/N : **_I know... its another original trainer story... deal with it! :P_

* * *

_At last! I am free! But then again... it was my choice to stay. Tanya left almost 5 years ago... Tony a year after her... Trey a year after him... and Travis two years after him. I just couldn't bear to leave mom all alone. So I chose to stay behind and finish school... but now I've graduated... and it is time for me to venture out on my own and experience the world._

"Sne..." sighed a sleepy voice.

I turned to my bed to find my Sneasel curled up on my pillow. I smiled and shook my head before turning back to my journal.

* * *

_~*~Flashback~*~_ A few years ago

_"I got you a present..." Trey sang , smirking._

_"Awwww... really? You didn't need to..." I told him._

_"Don't be like that! I think it's great that you chose to stay with Mom... with Dad disappearing and all... But you'll like it!" he replied, rustling up my hair._

_"Quit it!" I yelled, ducking my head._

_I absolutely HATE it when people mess up my hair._

_"Here!" he grinned, tossing me a small box._

_I eyed him, not sure what to expect... I was actually waiting for it to explode. He always had a facination with explosions. I opened the box slowly. My eyes widened in surprise as my eyes fell upon the pokeball resting inside._

_"Trey..." I started._

_"Open it." he commanded._

_"Go!" I called, tossing the pokeball._

_I watched as the pokeball popped open and the reb beam took shape._

_"Sneasel!" the pokemon announced._

_"I caught her right before I came back to visit. I thought you could use some company." Trey explained, grinning._

_I crouched down to get a closer look at the Sneasel, who was currently eyeing me._

_"Hi Sneasel. I'm Tammy." I told her, smiling._

_The Sneasel continued to size me up before looking over at Trey, who nodded._

_"Sne!" she cried, jumping onto my shoulder._

_~*~End Flashback~*~_

* * *

Sneasel had become my most trusted friend after that. And extremely overprotective! I'm starting to think that Trey planned on that... Mostly because Sneasel never lets any boys near me.

I zipped up my pack, tying my sleeping bag to the top.

"Now I'm all set..." I sighed, rubbing my neck.

"Well... are you ready?" Mom asked, handing me my pack.

"God! I hope so..." I sighed, reaching for my guitar case.

"You're really not planning on taking that with you, are you?" Mom asked.

"Uh...yeah!" I retorted, rolling my eyes, "Sneasel!"

The little pokemon shot across the room and up onto my shoulder.

"Now I'm ready!" I grinned.

"Sneasel, you'll protect her, won't you?" Mom asked.

"Sne!" Sneasel replied, nodding.

"Mom... I'm gonna leave... Are you gonna be okay?"

She nodded slowly and opened the door.

"I promise to call you at every city." I said, hoping to relax her.

"Be safe..."

* * *

"Well Sneasel... Here we are..." I said to my pokemon.

I stood in front of Professor Oak's lab. The building was huge! The few acres of land that surrounded the lab were filled with all types of different pokemon.

"You must be Tammy." a voice said.

I turned around to find a young man coming down the road. I'm guessing he was a few years older than I was. But he was cute! His dark hair hung in his eyes, despite the fact that he had a sweatband on his forehead. He was definately taller than I was.. And I'm 5'9.

"Yeah... That's me..." I replied, trying hard not to let him see that I was checking him out.

"I'm Tracey." he told me, "We spoke on the phone last week."

_We did? Oh yeah... I had spent most of the conversation thinking how nice his voice was..._

"Of course." I replied.

"Let's head inside and we will get you set up." he told me.

"Okay, here's the sheet you need to fill out for your pokedex."

I took the paper from him and gave him a strange look.

Paperwork? Are you kidding me?

I went to work filling out the paper.

"You're the last one today. And on my last day working here too." he smiled.

"Not gonna work here anymore?" I asked him.

"Nope. It's time for me to head out and learn some things on my own." he explained.

I didn't really know what to say after that. Was it a good thing he was leaving? So I went back to my paperwork.

"Tracey, what's this?" I asked, gesturing to the paper.

"What's what?" he asked.

"This question about my starter pokemon." I told him, " Well, that's Sneasel."

"Sneasel!" she nodded.

"Oh! Professor Oak has this thing about giving everyone a pokemon, regardless of whether or not they already have one." he explained, "We have all the ones on the list."

I looked at the list of available pokeon. Tanya had picked Bulbasaur, Tony took Charmander. Trey got Squirtle, and Travis snagged a Pikachu. I didn't really want to pick the same one.

"How about... this one..." I said, circling one.

Sneasel jumped onto my shoulder, nuzzling my neck. I reached up and rubbed her ears. I handed Tracey my paper and he walked over to the computer.

"Ah! Tammy! I'm so glad to see you!" announced a cheery voice.

"Hello Professor Oak." I smiled, " I was wondering if I would get to see you."

"I would not miss seeing my longtime holdout finally head out." he smiled.

"Done!" Tracey announced.

He handed me a small red pokedex and a pokeball. I flipped open my pokedex.

"It's got all your information , so be careful not to lose it." Professor Oak warned.

Sneasel leaned down and poked the pokeball in my hand.

"You want to see who I chose?" I asked her.

"I'm curious as to what you've chosen as well." Oak told me.

"Go!" I called.

The pokeball popped open and my "starter" pokemon appeared.

"Jigglypuff!" the little pink ball announced.

"Sneasel?" Sneasel exclaimed.

She gave me a look that seem to ask if I was serious. She then jumped down and crept up to the Jigglypuff.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff smiled, holding out it's paw.

Sneasel huffed and slashed Jigglypuff across the face.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff cried, bouncing around, holding its face.

Oh god! This might be a problem!

"Sneasel!" I exclaimed angrily, holding out a pokeball.

"Snea!" she growled, before disappearing into her pokeball.

I looked over at my Jigglypuff who was still freaking out.

"Jigglypuff, I'm sorry." I told it.

"Jigglypuff?" it asked, looking up at me with big sad eyes.

"I want you to understand that Sneasel has had me all to herself for a long time. It's going to take her awhile to get used to sharing me." I explained.

"Puff!" it huffed, puffing up a little.

"Do you wanna know why I chose you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jig?" it asked.

I grabbed my guitar case and opened it.

"I heard Jigglypuffs love to sing..." I said, turning the open case to it, " And it just so happens that I love to sing... Maybe we can perform together."

Jigglypuff stared at me for a moment before turning its attention to my guitar. It ran it's paw over the shiny blue guitar, before plucking a string.

"Jiggly!" it announced, bouncing up and down.

"Alright! Jigglypuff, Return!"

"It seems like you will have your hands full." Oak told me.

I shrugged and closed my guitar case.

"Part of the journey I guess." I told him.

"You took control quite well... You'll do fine." he replied.

"Thank you Professor Oak. And thank you Trac-" I said, turning.

Tracey was nowhere in sight. He had said that I was the last one, so he had probably left.

"Go Sneasel!" I cried, tossing the pokeball.

The small grey pokemon appeared at my feet. She stared up at me with her big magenta eyes.

"I'm not mad at you." I told her, " But you need to learn to get along with other pokemon."

"Sne.." she nodded.

"Now let's get going." I smiled, holding my arm out.

Sneasel darted up my arm and perched on my shoulder. And with that, we were off.

As we reached the edge of Pallet Town, a voice called out.

"Tammy! Wait up!"

I turned to find Tracey running up to me.

"Tracey? What are you doing here?"

"Well... " he panted," I was hoping to catch you before you left."

"I wanted to thank you.." I told him ." but you had already left before I could."

"You're welcome, but that's not why I'm here."

I looked at the dark haired man, confused.

"Well, I haven't quite figured out what I'm going to do yet, so I was wondering if you would like some company for awhile."

_Woah! He wants to come with me?_

"Well, if you don't mind my guitar playing, then I suppose so." I said, smiling shyly.


End file.
